


Three magical words

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis, Fan Harry, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou jest sławnym piosenkarzem, a Harry jest jego wielkim fanem. No i Niall zabiera H na koncert jego idola z okazji 19 urodzin chłopaka i później idą to tego samego klubu, co Louis i jego przyjaciele, wpadają na siebie, a Harry jest tak zszokowany, że nie potrafi poprawnie ułożyć zdania i uroczo się jąka, a L prosi go mimo to do tańca, na koniec słodko całując!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three magical words

\- _You should probably stay, probably stay couple more days. Come on let me change your ticket hooooooome_ – nuci Niall, kołysząc głową.

  - Och, błagam cię, przestań – jęczy Harry, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

            Niall chichocze i rzuca się na łóżko, kładąc obok przyjaciela.

  - Dlaczego? – pyta, wydymając dolną wargę, kiedy Harry rozchyla palce i patrzy na niego. – Myślałem, że lubisz tę piosenkę i k-o-c-h-a-s-z Louisa?

  - Kocham _głos_ Louisa, nie twój, więc wybacz, jeśli nie chcę słuchać twojego małego występu – burczy, marszcząc czoło.

            Irlandczyk przez chwilę udaje oburzonego, ale potem nie wytrzymuje i wybucha radosnym śmiechem. Harry przewraca oczami, ale również pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech. Kiedy Niall w końcu się uspokaja, oddycha głęboko i siada po turecku na łóżku, opierając łokcie na kolanach i podpierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Przez chwilę przygląda się Harry’emu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem unosi zawadiacko brew.

  - A co powiedziałbyś na usłyszenie głosu Louisa na żywo?

  - Doskonale wiesz, że chciałbym, ale nie stać mnie na bilety – mówi, wzruszając ramionami, co wygląda dość dziwnie, gdy wciąż leży na łóżku, tym razem zakrywając sobie głowę poduszką.

            Niall wierci się i Harry ma ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał, bo go denerwuje, ale w tym momencie chłopak znów zaczyna śpiewać.

  - _No baby, this is not an illusion! I’ve really got my heart out on my sleeve_.

  - Niall, to nawet nie jest… - Harry zaczyna, ale przerywa, gdy odrzuca poduszkę na bok i patrzy na Nialla, trzymającego w dłoniach dwa bilety. - …z tej samej piosenki… Czy to…?

  - Tak! Dwa bilety prosto na koncert Louisa Tomlinsona w Londynie! Twój urodzinowy prezent.

~

            Harry podskakuje, podekscytowany, nawet pół godziny po zakończonym koncercie. Jego oczy lśnią czystą radością, a usta wyginają się w nieustannym uśmiechu, a choć Niall rzuca złośliwe komentarze, to także ma uśmiech na ustach.

            Dopiero wychodzą ze stadionu; postanowili poczekać i nie ryzykować stratowania przez resztę nastolatków, a Harry wciąż nuci kolejne piosenki pod nosem, co chwilę przerywając, by szarpnąć Nialla za rękaw i powiedzieć mu coś odnośnie _cudownego Louisa Tomlinsona_.

  - Ni, Ni! A widziałeś jak się uśmiechał w czasie _Night Changes?_ On jest po prostu…

  - … idealny, cudowny, seksowny, perfekcyjny – wtrąca Niall, kiwając głową. – Tak, wiem. Mówisz to od samego początku jego kariery.

            Harry jedynie sapie i mruży oczy, ale potem rozchmurza się i zarzuca rękę na ramię blondyna, cmokając go w policzek.

  - Dzięki, Ni. To najlepszy prezent urodzinowy kiedykolwiek!

            Niall w odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiecha i obejmuje go ręką w talii.

  - To co ty na to, by uczcić twoje święto i ten koncert jakimś piwkiem?

            I kim byłby Harry, by odmówić?

~

            Jest już naprawdę późno i Harry prawdopodobnie nie powinien stać przy barze, czekając za kolejnymi kuflami piwa, zważając na to, że ledwo dopił pierwsze. Ale jest tutaj ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który jest Irlandczykiem, więc to nie tak, że może odmówić. Poza tym, właśnie był na koncercie swojego idola i tak, to zdecydowanie jest powód, by świętować. Jak i fakt, że właśnie ma dziewiętnaste urodziny.

            Łapie dwa kufle i dziękuje barmanowi kiwnięciem głowy, a potem odwraca się zamaszyście. Nawet nie wie kiedy zawartość szklanek rozlewa się; część na podłogę, a część wsiąka w białą koszulę mężczyzny, który stoi przed nim.

            Harry już chce przepraszać; chce przepraszać i może trochę płakać, bo lekko szumi mu w głowie po jednym piwie, ale kiedy spogląda na twarz oblanego mężczyzny – zamiera. Przed nim stoi najprawdziwszy Louis Tomlinson, trzymając w palcach rąbek swojej koszulki, marszcząc czoło.

  - _Dziękuję_! – Harry mówi szybko, mrugając w przerażeniu.

            Louis podnosi głowę, uśmiechając się lekko i unosząc brew.

  - Dziękujesz? – pyta lekkim głosem.

            Harry kiwa gorączkowo głową, a potem dociera do niego to, co właśnie powiedział i zmienia zdanie.

  - _Przepraszam_! To znaczy… p-przepraszam! Nie dziękuję, przepraszam.

            Śmiech Louisa jest jak powiew wiatru, a Harry ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zapaść się, zniknąć, schować. Jego twarz momentalnie robi się czerwona i gorąca, i nie może uwierzyć, że właśnie zrobił z siebie idiotę przed swoim zauroczeniem. Być może jednak będzie potrzebował tego piwa.

  - Jest w porządku – odpowiada Louisa, a skóra wokół jego oczu marszczy się w ten uroczy sposób, że Harry po prostu chce sięgnąć i sprawdzić, czy to prawdziwe. – Jak masz na imię?

  - Imię. – Harry powtarza, zszokowany. – Imię. T-tak! Mam, mam imię! H-Harry.

  - Zatem w porządku, Harry. – Louis wyjmuje kufle z jego dłoni i odstawia je na bar, po czym odwraca się do niego, wyciągając rękę. – Skoro mamy za sobą już dwa magiczne słowa, to może dojdziemy do trzeciego? Zatańczysz ze mną? _Proszę?_

            Harry jest w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową. Pozwala, by Louis złapał jego dłoń i wyciągnął na środek parkiet. Dopiero znajdując się między tańczącymi parami, Harry przypomina sobie, że taniec nie jest do końca jego żywiołem, ale jest już za późno, bo Louis zarzuca mu ręce na szyje i uśmiecha się, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku, więc wyższy chłopak trzęsącymi się dłońmi obejmuje go, przyciągając bliżej.

            Tańczą i Harry rumieni się pod każdym spojrzeniem Louisa i drży, gdy ten wsuwa palce pod rąbek jego koszulki, kciukami pocierając kółeczka na biodrach. Jest chodzącym bałaganem, a jego serce bije mocniej niż basy piosenki, do której tańczą.

  - Jesteś słodki. – Louis odzywa się nagle i wybucha czułym śmiechem, gdy Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, odwracając wzrok.

            Nim może odpowiedzieć, ktoś stuka go w ramię i odwraca się, by zobaczyć Nialla, o którym zdążył już zapomnieć. Blondyn unosi wymownie brwi i Harry zatrzymuje się, tak samo jak Louis, który patrzy między nimi niepewnie, z dłonią ułożoną na plecach Harry’ego.

  - To twój chłopak? – pyta po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, a Harry natychmiast kręci głową, podczas gdy Niall wybucha spazmatycznym śmiechem.

  - Nie! Nie, nie, nie!

            Louis głaszcze go kojąco po plecach, uśmiechając się. Potem zerka na Nialla, który jest czerwony od śmiechu i z trudem się uspokaja.

  - To N-Niall. M-mój przyjaciel – mamrocze Harry. – Niall, czego chciałeś? – syczy w kierunku blondyna.

            Niall wydyma wargę, robiąc smutne oczka.

  - Chciałem tylko ci przypomnieć, byś nie zapomniał wziąć numeru od pana idealnego, cudownego, seks…- Przerywa, gdy Harry przyciska mu dłoń do ust, zażenowany.

  - W-wcale tak o tobie nie m-mówiłem! – Zwraca się do Louisa, niemal błagalnie, a ten jedynie potrząsa głową z uśmiechem.

  - Cóż, twój przyjaciel ma rację. Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz mój numer. A skoro nie jest twoim chłopakiem, to chyba mogę zrobić to? – pyta, chwytając go za brodę i zmuszając, by nieco się pochylił. – _Proszę_?

            Harry oddycha, przymykając powieki. A potem czuje usta Louisa na swoich. A potem widzi fajerwerki.


End file.
